


One last breath

by ninja_girlfriend



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_girlfriend/pseuds/ninja_girlfriend
Summary: This is it. The final moment. What we’ve been building up to until now. Eight insufferable years of being roommates with this prick. Today I will kill the Chosen One.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	One last breath

This is it. The final moment. What we’ve been building up to until now. Eight insufferable years of being roommates with this prick. Today I will kill the Chosen One.

**Year one**

“Simon Snow Salisbury.” I say as I step in front of my new roommate, his hand outstretched for me to grab. I resist the crucible’s pull to do so. “You’re Tyrannous, son of Pitch. You realize that makes us natural enemies, don’t you?” 

He pulls my arm and shakes my hand with his, “Call me Baz, and honestly, I could care less about your father’s little crusade. I’m destined to save the world of mages, not play cops and robbers with you.” He let’s go of my hand and walks away swiftly, leaving me to stand there, my hand still in the air.

**Year three**

“Some Chosen One you are. You can’t even control your own power. Let me know if I need to keep a fire extinguisher next to my bed.”

“At least I didn’t have to beg my way into this school.” Baz hadn’t even finished his sentence when I’d already broken his nose. The nurse said it’d fully heal within three weeks, but thanks to his stupid amount of power he was back to his perfect git-self in four days. It is a bit crooked though, which gives me some amount of satisfaction.

The worst part was the blood. “Forget the chosen one, Simon! I made you the most powerful mage to ever live! You are indestructible, _eternal_.” My dad kept repeating, but all I could think about was the warm, red liquid running down Baz’s chin, pooling by his collarbone.

**Year four**

Baz asked Agatha to go to the Winter Formal with him. Basilton fucking Pitch of all people. I wouldn’t have blamed her if she’d agreed, he’s powerful, rich, incredibly fit. She does go with me in the end.

I confront Baz right before he gets into our room, after the dance is over, and demand him to stay with his own kind and away from my (now) girlfriend. I end up at the bottom of the staircase, he claims it was a lucky shot. Like I’d believe his innocent act, Baz is anything but careless.

**Year five**

Baz will take any opportunity he can to rile me up, which isn’t difficult, but ultimately idiotic. He’s the ticking time bomb, so why is he the one picking fights?! Agatha and Penny say he’s just trying to distract me from the endgame, which in a way could be true. Then again, he is the chosen one, so shouldn’t I be the one plotting against _him_?

This train of thought worked well with dad and so he gave me a magical tape recorder, like the ones used in the old times. Poor Philippa Stainton gets the worst of it and Baz refuses to speak to me for the remaining of the term. I played my part, I tried to end the greatest mage of all mages, are you proud dad?

**Year seven**

She broke up with me. It was the first day of term and Agatha, the girl of my dreams, broke up with me. For him. Once I’m back home Dad rants about how it was bound to happen, that I’d been too soft, too forgiving. “He stole what’s rightfully yours.”

“Well, Agatha isn’t _mine,_ and they never actually dated. Baz just kept to himself all year, he was actually sort of nice about it.”

“That boy should be dead, Simon!”

I hear yelling that night and the next morning mum is making breakfast and assuring me that having dad away for a few months is the best decision.

**Year eight**

He’s under me now, trapped between my knees after one particularly nasty blow. I keep throwing punches, one for every year, for every shitty thing he’s done to me, for every time he made me feel trapped under his shadow, for Agatha, for dad, for me.

He’s not even fighting back, maybe because my fangs are out, maybe because I’m too strong for him. I just have to kill him. Just one final strike of my sword and Baz will be gone forever. Just one and I finish off the Chosen One once and for all. Everything will go back to normal. Dad will come back home and mum will stop crying and the Insidious Humdrum will stop messing with our magic.

Just as I raise my sword, I hear a low whisper.

“I love you.”


End file.
